1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an article having hard films and a method for making the article.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard films are widely applied on surface of the metal alloys, steels and ceramics to fabricate articles with high hardness and high abrasion resistance. Currently, a common hard film is TiAlN film. However, to meet the needs for maximum hardness for special articles, such as cutting tools, the TiAlN film does not meet this requirement for hardness and abrasion resistance.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.